


Labios Compartidos.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: DCTV Week 2019 (January) [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Mick Rory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omega Barry Allen, Sad Mick Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: DCTV Week - Day 7: Free Day.Mick had liked Leonard since the day he saw him in juvie, but he has to share him even if he wants to keep him to himself.





	Labios Compartidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Last day of the event! I hope you all liked all my fics! I'll be able to focus in my multichapter fics now xD
> 
> I got inspired by "Labios Compartidos - Maná", it's a beautiful and sad song and damn, I loved writing this fic listening to it over and over <3
> 
> Enjoy this fanfic! :D

Mick had liked Leonard since the day he saw him in juvie. After the fire that killed all his family he needed to feel a bit more like an alpha and less like a failure. He needed someone to protect and had found that person in the small guy being attacked on his first day.

It was weird, him being a beta and protecting and alpha, but it worked for both of them. At the beginning some idiots had made the mistake of making fun of Leonard because of that, but they learnt their lesson very soon.

The alpha was malnourished because that bastard of a father he had didn't feed him properly. After he was locked up in juvie he got a bit stronger, but prison food wasn't exactly the more nutritional one.

The first time they got laid, Mick found out he was easily turned on by people who could manhandle him as they wanted. Not too long after that he found out he was in love with Leonard.

The arsonist didn’t say a word about it, though. He wasn’t mad enough and he knew that his partner didn’t feel the same about him. He didn’t want to lose their friendship because of that and he knew that sex would be the only thing he would get from the alpha.

They kept getting laid regularly, but they weren’t exclusive, or at least Snart wasn’t. Mick knew that he looked for sex sometimes with cute omegas and even though the beta understood it, he felt hurt anyway.

He knew he couldn’t complain, he had no right to do it, they were just friends with benefits, but he couldn’t help feeling jealous. The arsonist knew he would never be enough for Leonard, he would never be an omega and wouldn’t be able to satisfy that need for his friend.

Every time Mick knew that the other criminal was looking for another sex partner, he went to a bar to get drunk. He didn’t want to think about the boy he was in love with being with another person.

After some time it was almost a routine. They would have sex for more or less a couple of months and then the alpha would go away for a week or so. And the arsonist hated every second of that short time.

He knew he should leave or stop fucking him, but he just couldn’t. It was impossible, he was hypnotized by his skin, his feline movements, the way his hips would wave when they had sex. It was just too beautiful, too addictive to let it go. He felt like he was on Heaven every time he was able to see the other man naked.

More than once he swore to himself that he wouldn’t fall again, but his own lips would betray him kissing hungrily the alpha. It didn’t even matter where, he just kissed everywhere. His lips, his chest, his legs and even his feet.

Leonard would always go to him, use him up and then leave to get laid with others. And no matter what, how many times the alpha left or for how long, Mick always waited for him to come back. Like a loyal dog.

He always waited patiently the little piece of Snart he could have, even though he wanted all Leonard for him. Forever.

Everything got worse after The Flash got in the picture. The arsonist wasn’t dumb, the hero used scent suppressors, but he could smell him on the alpha’s skin from time to time. At the beginning he thought that it was only another omega to the list, but after a while he just _knew_.

Being the only one that had sex with Leonard habitually it was somehow a comfort for him, but now there was another one. The beta knew that if they kept seeing each other he would stop being able to sleep with Snart because his opponent was an omega, and he couldn’t win.

One day the arsonist started a fire, not too big, but not small either. He was all alone and got carried away watching the flames, walking towards them while thinking about all the things that hurt.

He was in love with Leonard Snart. _Hurt_. He couldn’t have the man he loved. _Hurt_. Someone better than him, an omega, was stealing Leonard from him. _Hurt_. Eventually, he would stop seeing him at all because Snart would realize that he wasn’t worth it. _Hurt_.

When he snapped out of his trance, thanks to a firm hand and his name being yelled, he noticed that maybe he was too close to the fire. His skin felt almost like burning, so hot and hurting.

He realized that he had been crying too. He felt just too vulnerable at that moment, and the second he saw that the one who had saved him was his partner, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stand having and not having him at the same time.

“I can’t continue with this anymore.” Mick said, his voice almost broken. “I can’t keep sharing you. I love you.”

The only answer he got before passing out was a hug. It felt so good, and warmer than the fire he was standing in front of moments ago. He didn’t know what that meant, but he couldn’t think in anything else right then.

When he woke up he was on his bed but a very familiar scent was all over the room. He took a deep breath and got out of the bed. It was time to face the consequences of his stupid moment of fragility and talk with Snart.

However, Leonard wasn’t alone and the arsonist frowned. He wondered who that boy was. Maybe he would be someone the alpha hired or found for Mick to get laid or, more probably, he would be the omega he hated the most.

“Hi.” The brunette greeted almost shyly. “I’m Barry Allen.”

Mick got close and immediately he recognized the scent. “Flash.”

The speedster blushed because it was too obvious how the beta had been able to tell who he was. After all, all those times Leonard had come back home with his scent didn’t go unnoticed.

“Look, if this is about what I said…” The arsonist started.

“Mick, shut up, I love you.” The thief assured. “But I love Barry too.”

“I’m here because we need to talk about this.” The hero offered an apologetic smile. “We’re both in love with Len and he’s in love with us.” He sighed. “I was okay knowing how he felt about you and thinking you didn’t love him back, but now it’s a different matter.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t want to give this up, but… I will if you’re not okay with this.”

“What he’s trying to say is that I want to be with both of you.” Leonard explained. “I wouldn’t make you be on the same bed if you don’t want to, though it would be pretty hot.” He frowned. It wasn’t common because the thief was very smooth, but sometimes he could deviate a bit too much from the point. “I would be with both of you, but no one else, unless you’re uncomfortable with this.” He looked at the omega. “In that case Barry would step back.”

Mick realized at that moment that he could tell the hero to fuck off and never come back. However, Leonard wouldn’t be truly happy that way and he could tell it just by how he was looking at the speedster.

He hated the thought of sharing his partner, the person he loved the most, but he had done it since the beginning. And he wanted Snart to be happy.

“Only with us?” Compromise, he could do that. “And you won’t walk away?”

“Only with you two, Mick.” Leonard assured. “And I won’t leave you, any of you, I promise.”

The arsonist looked at his partner, looking for any sign that told him he was lying, but found none. He wished he had any reason to kick the brunette out and make Leonard unhappy, but he couldn’t just do that. He hadn’t the heart to hurt him that way.

Then he glared at the hero with intensity. The guy was watching them and his feet with uncertainty, maybe afraid to talk because he would screw everything up.

“It may take some time, but I think I won’t deny him on my bed for long.” Mick said grumpily. “He’s hot and probably my type on bed.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely bossy for an omega.” Barry blushed hard and smacked the thief’s arm. “Not complaining, Scarlet.”

Mick stared at that rare smile Leonard had on his lips in that moment and sighed discreetly. He didn’t like the idea of sharing the alpha, but he preferred a thousand times sharing just with one for a long time than with several of them.

He loved Leonard more than anything, even if he had another lover. Lucky he, after the first time the three of them had sex, Barry and Mick started to develop a bond too. And yeah, Snart was right, the boy was bossy on bed and Hell could freeze if he didn’t love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! :) And thanks to all that had left comments and kudos in my previous works! You're amazing and I'm so lucky for having you! <3
> 
> I accept constructive criticism, so if you see any mistake or something I could improve tell me, please! ^w^ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love! <3
> 
> See you soon! ^w^ <3


End file.
